thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ki Affinities
Ki Affinities (気の親和性 Ki no shinwa-sei) are the fundamental foundation for all branches of magic. When atmospheric Ki is taken in by a mage and undergoes the biological processes within the Dantian of the Ki Circulatory System, it will generally take on a certain elemental form before being manipulated by other forces to change shape or take on a secondary form. These elemental forms are what are known as a particular Ki Affinity. Nature Overview All Ki that is processed by a mage will naturally have an affinity towards a certain element based on that user's genetic code. The five basic elements that have been studied are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Lightning. Each element is naturally balanced with one another and when pitted with equal power against its neighbor in the Elemental Circle, the superior element user will win. This elemental superiority can be overcome with a higher degree of spell manipulation or Ki output however. Based on a person's natural elemental affinity, they will have an easier time learning an element that has synergy with it. The elements synergistic companion can usually be found across from it on the Elemental Circle; with the exception of lightning who has a fairly equal compatibility with all elements. That means that it is fairly easy for a person with Fire affinity to learn Earth Spells far easier than any other element, and it is easier for a Water Mage to learn Wind Spells, and vice versa respectively. Combining Ki Elements Though many mages tend to stick with only casting one nature of Ki at a time, using different physical manipulations to alter the Ki's properties, it is possible to cast simultaneous Ki elements to create a new type of element. This requires a great deal of control over one's output of the multiple Ki Elements, as an imbalance in Ki levels will not yield the desired result. Average mages up to Silver Rank will usually be able to use two elements simultaneously, giving them access to a brand new range of spells. However, using three or more elements is a skill typically reserved for Gold Rank mages, as it requires a great deal of skill to execute. Combining four, or even all five elements, is unheard of by natural means. It is usually only possible to achieve such a result without magic gems or physical alterations to the Ki Circulatory System. Aesi and Midgi Energies Each mage also has a balance of two other energies that are an innate part of the Ki system. They are not linked to any particular element, and all mages are capable of using such energy to a degree, though the size of the Ki within each energy varies between mages. Aesi is the god-like energy that has come to represent the metaphysical and imaginative, governing magics that don't fall into the elemental spectrum like Sentiment Magic and Cosmic Magic. While Midgi energy is the physical life energy of a being and will be the governing energy in physical alteration magics and contract magics, with examples such as Onryō and Speed Magic. These energies can be combined with elemental Ki to produce spells with imaginative forms, like a mage infusing Aesi energy with fire Ki to create a flame spell in the shape of a dragon. Or a mage may use Midgi energy with their lightning Ki to give their body the ability to travel at lightning speeds. Trivia *This is very similar to the Nature Transformations of Naruto. *The names for the energies came from the words Aesir and Midgard. Based off the gods of Norse mythology, and the name they called the Earth.